Cafe Wonderland
by Spring and Blossom
Summary: AU! Alice is in need of a job, since the book publishing company she worked for was shut down mysteriously. She sees an ad for an opening at a new cafe, and decides that she should apply. Luckily for her, she got the job! Unfortunately... Her co-workers are quite... Eccentric. Can she handle working at Cafe Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

**Café Wonderland**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"What do you mean the company's being shut down?!" Alice asked frantically, following her boss as he walked briskly through the office.

"It's like I said," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in stress, "Our company is being shut down by another big publishing company. We don't have the funds to keep this place, nor do we have the funds to pay you all anymore. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. You're a hard working girl Alice, I'm sure you'll find another job."

Those were the last words she heard from her boss.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'm out of a job." Alice sighed, as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Oh? Why so suddenly?" Lorina asked, pouring Alice a cup of chamomile tea.

"The only thing my boss told me, was that the entire company was being shut down. I got my final paycheck today." She answered, staring at the check in her hands.

"Surely you'll find another job." Alice's father assured, setting his newspaper down. "In any case, it's not like you really need a job. If you need money, I could always give you some."

"There's no point in that. I have to work for my money, otherwise I won't feel good about it." Alice insisted, causing her father to chuckle.

"So stubborn. You're just like your mother." He laughed, shaking his head. "If only Edith were as half as mature as you."

"Speaking of Edith, when is she returning from boarding school?" Alice asked curiously, in an attempt to forget about losing her job.

"She'll be here for her winter break. I'm not sure exactly when. Hopefully I'm not busy that day," Alice's father said, "I'd like for us all to go pick her up at the train."

"Anyhow, Alice, there are plenty of cafes that are hiring downtown. Perhaps you could apply?" Lorina suggested, handing Alice a flyer.

"Café Wonderland?" She tilted her head as she read the name of the café out loud.

"It's new and it seems to be fairly popular. I feel as though you'd like it there, Alice." Lorina smiled. Alice stared at the colorful flyer in her hands.

"Well, I'll check it out tomorrow. I think I'm going to sleep now." The brunette sighed, standing up from her seat.

"Oh, what about dinner?" Lorina called after.

"Not hungry." Alice replied.

* * *

The next day, Alice woke up at 6 am, as usual. She washed up, dressed, combed her hair, and made herself lunch. After all her preparations for school were finished, she headed out.

"Good morning Alice!" A familiar voice called as Alice approached the school gates.

Alice sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Hello Peter." She greeted in an uninterested tone.

"How was your day yesterday? How's your morning going? Would you like me to escort you to class? What if-" The albino stopped his barrage of questions as he realized Alice was already way of him. "Alice!"

* * *

Alice entered her classroom and sat down at her desk. Her friends Emily and Rose sat next to her.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" Emily teased, noticing Alice's gloomy demeanor.

Alice sighed, "Nothing."

Her two friends looked at each other, then back at Alice.

"Nothing, you say, yet your tone says "Everything"! Be a little more honest with yourself." Rose scolded, flicking Alice's forehead, much to her dismay.

"Okay, okay." Alice groaned. "I lost my job yesterday."

"Oh dear." Emily gasped. "From the book publishing company? But it seemed to be doing well!"

"What happened?" Rose added, equally surprised.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's shut down and I'm out of a job, and I refuse to ask my father for money." Alice answered, crossing her arms.

"Well you know, if you really need a job, my father owns a restaurant in the downtown area! I could ask him to give you a job." Rose offered.

"Really? That'd be great!" Alice said, smiling. "Well, I don't want to be too dependent on others though. I'll see if I can get a job on my own first."

"Alright! Just tell me if you need a job!" Rose smiled back.

"Will do." Alice nodded.

* * *

After school, Alice began to walk to the shopping district in the downtown area. It was always busy and bustling, and there was always traffic. The publishing company Alice worked for was in a more rural and quiet area, free from urban life.

"Oh, is that it?" Alice asked aloud, checking the flyer to see if it was the correct shop. "It is." She nodded, and took a deep breath as she entered the shop.

"Welcome to Café Wonderland! Oh! Alice?!" A familiar voice greeted. Alice's eyes widened, and she immediately regretted walking in.

"Peter?!" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here! What brings you here, Alice? Have you come to see me?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Haha Peter, you know it's forbidden to flirt with customers." A tall boy with dark brunette hair laughed. His uniform was similar to Peter's. A white dress shirt, a red vest, black slacks, a black apron, and a red tie and white gloves to finish the look. The only difference was that Peter was wearing white rabbit ears.

"Shut up, Ace! Can't you see I'm talking to Alice?" Peter scowled at his co-worker.

"You two, stop at once." A lady's voice demanded. The trio turned to the source of the voice.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, my dear." A tall, beautiful and elegant lady apologized. She wore the same uniform as Peter and the other man, albeit with a tight black pencil skirt, black pantyhose and tall red heels. On her left breastplate was a gold tag with the words "Manager", and under it read her name, "Vivaldi".

"How can I help you?" The lady asked, smiling.

"Oh, uh… I came to apply for a job." Alice answered.

"What?! Really?!" Peter perked up immediately.

"Yes." Alice rolled her eyes and ignored Peter.

"Oh, really? Well, you're hired. My name is Vivaldi, and I'm the afternoon manager of Café Wonderland. Welcome aboard, darling." Vivaldi smiled.

"W-wait, I'm hired? Aren't you going to ask me any questions?!" Alice asked, utterly confused. Usually jobs require you to have an application filled out, a resume ready, etc.

"Hmmm.. Well, what's your name?" Vivaldi asked.

"A-Alice… Alice Liddell." The brunette replied.

"Yes, that's perfect! Welcome aboard Alice." Vivaldi said, grabbing Alice's hand as she lead her to the back.

"U-uh…." Alice blinked, trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

Vivaldi closed the door and instructed Alice to sit down on the sofa.

"Now dear, before I can actually let you start, you'll have to pick which shift best suits you." Vivaldi said, pouring Alice a cup of tea.

"H-huh?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd like the evening shift I suppose. I have school from 8 to 3. I can't really-"

"This is how Café Wonderland works." Vivaldi interrupted Alice, as she sat down and took a sip of tea.

"During the early morning shift, other workers are present, as well as another manager. His name is Julius Monrey. He works from 12 am to 6 am. Because the only part of this café that is open at that time is the bar area, he works as the bartender. He works the early morning shift alone. During the regular morning shift, there are two employees, one being the manager. His name is Ma-, excuse me, Gowland. Morning shifts run from 6 am to 12 pm. Afternoon shifts is when I manage, and Peter and Ace work. These shifts run from 12: pm to 6 pm. The final shift is the evening shift, which is run by Blood Dupre, as well as four other employees. I'm sure you understand already when the shifts start and end. Each shift is 6 hours long." Vivaldi explained.

"I had no idea there were so many different shifts and managers." Alice said, surprised.

"It seems confusing at first, but you'll get used to it. Now, Alice, I understand that you said you'd like to work the evening shift, but working at Café Wonderland means working Monday through Saturday. During weekends, we'll need to be present for three of the four shifts, meaning you'll be working here for three fourths of the day. I'll allow you to choose which shifts you want to work, but you'll need to choose by next week. In the meantime, you'll have to experience all four shifts to see which ones you like best." Vivaldi continued.

"A-ah… Alright?" Alice nodded. This seemed like far too much work for her to do by herself. Would Peter be working the other shifts as well on the weekends? What about the other boy named Ace? Where does Vivaldi go the other three shifts? All these questions began forming in Alice's head.

"I can see you're still confused." Vivaldi smiled. "Alright Alice, you'll start working tomorrow at 12 am."

Alice's eyes widened. "12 am?!"

"Precisely. It will also end the next day. I'll have your uniform ready for you by the time you arrive." Vivaldi nodded.

"Isn't this overworking me?!" Alice asked. Was there a limit to how long a person can work legally? Was this legal? Was any of this legal?

"Oh dear, worry not. This is only for one day. On Sunday, I'll have you come in and I'll let you choose which shifts you want to work on which days." Vivaldi said. "And remember Alice, money is money." She added, as she pushed Alice out the door.

"See you tomorrow!"

Alice stood outside the café, trying to comprehend what had just happened to her.

"This is madness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Café Wonderland**

* * *

 **** Hi everyone! It's your problematic fav, Kusuri! Haha, I'm kidding. It took a while, but I finally have the second chapter up! I'm really happy to see all the support so far! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, fav'd, and added the story to your alerts! I really appreciate it! So from now on, my updating schedule is every other Tuesday! I'm only uploading on a Sunday this time because I was finishing up some commission work. I also do art, so it kinda clashes with my writing heh. Well, anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Shift 1**

* * *

Alice woke from her nap, still tired. She sleepily put on a coat, and was escorted to the car by one of the servants.

"Will you be alright, Miss Alice?" The driver asked worriedly as he noticed her dozing off in the backseat.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, blinking.

"Shall I take you home? You don't seem to be in any condition to work." The driver suggested, as Alice's eyes widened.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm just a bit tired is all.

"But miss, a 24 hour shift for a high school student is unheard of." The driver frowned, worried for her health.

"It's just for today. I'll get used to it." Alice smiled reassuringly, though she really was tired.

She recalled what Vivaldi had explained to her about shifts earlier. One school days, she'd only work one shift. On weekends and holidays, she'd work three. It seemed strange to her though. A high schooler working for 18 hours straight? Sure, it was only on weekends and holidays, but that still seemed like a bit too much. She didn't really mind though, because that meant more pay. She only had to work three shifts on Saturdays anyways, since Sunday was her day off.

The car arrived in front of the café, and the driver bid Alice luck, and drove off.

"Here goes nothing." Alice inhaled, and opened the door. The bell rang as the door opened, and rang once more as it closed behind her.

Alice scanned the dimly lit café, or as of right now, bar. She wondered if she should even be working for this shift, since she'd be in an environment surrounded by alcohol.

She spotted a man cleaning glasses behind the bar. He had medium length dark blue hair tied with a yellow ribbon. His uniform was similar to the standard male employees', though his vest was black and his tie had a gray clock pattern on it.

"Excuse me, I'm here to work the graveyard shift." Alice called, walking towards the bar. The man glanced over at Alice, and sighed.

The man mumbled something under his breath along the lines of, " That woman… sending high school girl.."

"Alright, your uniform is in the locker rooms already." The man said, continuing to clean the glasses.

Alice nodded and walked towards the back. Finding the locker room wasn't troubling at all, since it was clearly labeled. Although there were at least ten lockers, it seemed only two of them were in use, one of them being Alice's.

A key hung on a cork board under a sticky note that read: "Alice's locker key."

Alice grabbed the key and unlocked the locker. She nearly gasped once she saw what her uniform looked like.

"There's absolutely no way I'm wearing this." She thought aloud, holding the uniform up to her body. She turned around to the large mirror, and stared at her reflection.

Her uniform was similar to a maid's outfit. There was a light blue dress, a white apron with gold trimmings and a big front pocket, blue and white striped stockings, a blue bow, and a pair of red flats.

"I can't wear this!" She cried. "It's way too embarrassing!"

After about five minutes of contemplating whether or not to just ditch, Alice decided to suck it up and just wear the uniform. It's not like anyone was here anyways.

After changing, Alice quickly returned to the bar area. The café was still empty.

"I'm done changing." Alice said, as she stood in front of the bar. The man looked up, and for a split second, his eyes widened.

"Alright." He replied. Alice blinked. Alright? Was that it? Wasn't he going to tell her to do something? Clean the tables, do dishes, clean the bathrooms? Anything.

"Uh… Is there anything I can do, sir?" Alice asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, not really. We never have any business during this shift, since there are plenty of other bars around. You can just do whatever you want, as long as you don't touch anything. And don't call me sir. Just call me Julius." The man answered, not even looking up from his work.

"Oh… Alright." Alice said. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited silently for something to happen.

* * *

Julius had finished cleaning the glasses, and finally looked up. His eyes widened as he noticed Alice was fast asleep. Should he leave her there? No, that wouldn't be right. She was probably tired from school, and probably would have trouble working the next few shifts if she didn't get any sleep.

With a sigh, he came out from behind the bar and picked Alice up bridal style.

* * *

Alice woke up and found herself lying on a couch in the break room. It was 5:50 am, which meant the graveyard shift was about to be over. She quickly got up and rushed out of the break room.

Just as she came out from the hallway, Julius was putting his coat on and gathering his belongings.

"J-Julous, I'm sorry!" Alice apologized, bowing. The man turned his attention to her, his expression like an unchanging rock.

Julius sighed, "Why are you apologizing? There's not really any need for you to worry. Nobody comes around the graveyard shift anyways. You're still a high school student, so I didn't expect you to do much. You probably only got a few hours of sleep before the shift started anyways, I'm guessing. That woman, I don't know what she's thinking, making a high school student work here past midnight."

Alice agreed mentally, but brushed the thought aside.

"In any case, you should fix your hair. The employees for the next shift will arrive in a few minutes." Julius continued, picking up his bag.

"O-okay..." Alice nodded. She quickly called out to him before he left and said goodbye, to which he just nodded.

* * *

Alice couldn't help but feel bad. She had left Julius all alone for five hours. Her first official day at work, and she already screwed up, though she knew Julius probably didn't care.

Suddenly, a voice brought Alice back into reality.

"Excuse me oujo-chan!" A cheerful voice greeted, tapping Alice on her shoulder. Alice turned around and saw a boy with messy pink hair and gold eyes smiling at her. The casual way he dressed told Alice that he was probably a really laid back person. She also noticed he had piercings on both ears.

"Y-yes?" Alice responded nervously.

"You're the new worker, right?" The boy asked cheerfully, to which Alice nodded. "Great! I'm your co-worker! The name's Boris Airay, but just call me Boris." He beamed at her.

"Hi. I'm Alice Liddell." Alice introduced herself, bowing slightly.

"Alice, huh? Ah, then you must be playing the Alice character then!" Boris exclaimed. Alice blinked in confusion. "Ah, you didn't know? A lot of the employees here play roles of the characters from the book! Not all of the employees do though."

"Do you play a character role?" Alice asked curiously.

"I do! I'll show you once I'm done changing. For now, you should probably go see the old geezer. He's out in the front changing the stuff on the chalkboard." He replied, pointing to the entrance. With that, he walked off to the locker room, leaving Alice to herself.

"Well, I guess I should go see the other employee." Alice thought aloud.

* * *

A middle aged man was crouching on the sidewalk, mumbling as he wrote on the chalkboard easel.

"There, that should do it!" He exclaimed as he stood up and stretched. Without realizing it, he had dropped the chalk out of his hands.

"Excuse me sir, you dropped this." Alice called, as she bent down to pick the chalk up. The man turned around, surprised.

"Ah, thank you." He said, taking it from her. "You must be the new employee, Alice! I'm the manager for this shift, Gowland!"

Alice smiled to herself. The employees for this shift seemed very upbeat. Alice was sure she'd enjoy herself, and mentally marked this shift as a possible one to choose.

"Oh, Alice, would you like to hear me play the violin? I recently learned a new song!" Gowland asked, smiling jubilantly.

"Sure." Alice nodded.

"Hold it, old man." A voice called from behind the two.

"Awh, why? I just want Alice to hear my music!" Gowland frowned.

"She'll go deaf if she hears your terrible violin playing." Boris sighed. He put a hand on Alice's shoulder, leaned in, and whispered something to her. "He's terrible at playing the violin. We try to keep him from playing at all costs, especially when we have customers."

"Hey! Don't go telling Alice weird things!" Gowland interrupted, clearly upset he hadn't been able to show Alice his music skills. "Ah, whatever, let's just start the next shift already!

* * *

 **I'm sorry this was such a short chapter ;w;; I wanted to split each chapter into different shifts Alice had, or when she wasn't working and whatnot... If... That made any sense. I really never make sense QvQ**

 **Anyways, please look forward to the next chapter! I promise it'll be much better than this one! If it's not, I'll bake you a fresh batch of cookies and I'll delver them straight to your PM *winks***

 **Bye!**

 **Next Chapter:** Shift II

 **Will update:** August 9th, 2016


	3. I'm a huge disappointment online and irl

**Café Wonderland**

* * *

 ****NOTICE****

* * *

 **Hello everyone, it's Kusuri, or Spring and Blossom here! I just wanted to give you all an update since, as you can tell, I didn't upload the third chapter (or technically speaking, the second chapter). There are a few reasons behind this, but I'll explain the main reasons.**

* * *

1) **I'm rewriting the entire story.** You see, I had the entire plot thought out beforehand, and it was good!... Or so I thought, at least. After looking over it again, I decided it could be _way_ better, and so, it will be! Therefore, I will be putting the story on hiatus for now and I'll be rewriting it!

2) **I would've continued the story as is, but...** I had orientation for school on Tuesday. It was like, super weird. Like, I'm gonna be a senior this year *cries* I met my old English teacher while I was there, and I always tell her about my stories! I told her I was rethinking of rewriting my story, and she totally encouraged me. She said if I'm not satisfied with how it is now, I can always change it, and so I'm taking her advice! I hope you'll all understand.

3) **I'm actually working on something big right now!** Despite me going back to school soon (the first of September), I'm going to make an otome game series! Naturally, this will hinder my writing, but I've really been wanting to make a game since I first played HnKnA... So when I was about 11! I'm 17 now, wowie! I'll be making my very own otome game, so I hope you'll all look forward to it! I'm still in the whole planning process, so the game won't be coming out for a while. I plan to have all 5 games (it's a series) out at once, so it'll take a while.

* * *

 **That being said, this fanfic is prolly gonna be in the dark for a few months. I'm really sorry if I've disappointed you all. I'll allow you to slap my wrists (mentally). I promise when it comes out again, it'll be so good, you'll cry! I mean, I hope you don't, but at the same time, I do!**

 **Anyways, if you have any questions or concerns, please check out the "Contact Info" section on my profile, or PM me! If you're interested in the game I'm making, I'll have some sort of "About" thing for the game on my page as well!**

 **Again, I'm really sorry! I'm such a terrible person sda;fhdsafhsa I love you all and I understand if you're upset with me. For now though, please enjoy my other fanfics if you're interested. and enjoy your summer!**

* * *

 ****Cafe Wonderland employees will be on vacation until further notice! Until next time!****


End file.
